


Fellowship of the [Mostly] Gays

by FixerRefutation, SelenaShuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Definitely a hot mess, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group Chat Fic, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, I'm creative I swear, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Lot's of vines, M/M, Maybe background relationships, Memes, Mostly NDRV3, Possible Spoilers, Sexual Implications and jokes, Slight OOC, The others will be sprinkled in here and there sometimes, These tags are in no particular order, This is just gonna be for pure fun and/or venting?, Yet another one lmao, all sorts of references from everything, also subject to change, btw not all of these are in ch. 1, what's a plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaShuu/pseuds/SelenaShuu
Summary: Miu takes Korekiyo's phone and makes a group chatChaos ensues as always with these





	Fellowship of the [Mostly] Gays

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I hate myself,,,  
> Yet another fic,,,  
> Anyways enjoy yet another dumpster fire from meeee  
> (blz,,, check out my fren,, FixerRefutation,,, she makes,, amazing stuff,,, gah)  
> (She's my beta but she deserves a lot more credit so)  
> (Go love her)
> 
> This fic was also inspired by a *ton* of V3 group chat fics so um,, h  
> Too many to name I'm sorry,,
> 
> Also the names are in the end notes~  
> (wanted to put them in the summary but hhhh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey,, formatting can go die,,, ah,, ive been working forever and got tired sooo,, hhhh have mercy on me

**Iruma Miu created a group chat** **  
** **  
** **Iruma Miu added 15 others to the chat**   
  
**Iruma Miu named**   _untitled_ **to** _Miu Iruma and the Sluts_  
  
**  
** **Iruma Miu:** 'sup fuckers  
  
  
**Shinguji Korekiyo:** Why do you have my phone?  
  


**Iruma Miu:** _wouldn't you like to know_

**  
Shinguji Korekiyo:** yes, i would like to know.  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede:** just telling you guys, i'm with her and she's drooling i dont think you would like to know

**Iruma Miu:** I'd tell u but i want you to suffer a little bit more  
  


**Hoshi Ryoma:** I'm already suffering

**Hoshi Ryoma:** why are we here just to suffer

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Why are we even in the same gc Miu?  
  


**Shirogane Tsumugi:** you know things don't go well..

**Momota Kaito:** why the fuck would you do this  
  


**Harukawa Maki** I’m a little more worried as to why exactly Kork has our phone numbers  
  


**Shinguji Korekiyo:** I can assure you I gained your numbers legally, which is more than I can say for some.  
  


**Iruma Miu:** why do i feel like you’re targeting me  
  


**Shinguji Korekiyo:** Well, not you, but that works too. Back to the issue; why do you have my phone

  
**Iruma Miu:** FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY  
  


**Shirogane Tsumugi:** how,,,are you even typing without a phone?

 

_Shinguji Korekiyo is typing…_

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** it’s been five minutes and i don’t think i want to know anymore.

  
**Tojo Kirumi:** Who taught him vines? This is disturbing.  
  
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** Ask the meme man himself  
  
  
**Amami Rantaro:** Why do I feel like you're accusing me and not yourself  
  
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** Its cause I am

  
**Saihara Shuichi:** This is such a bad idea Miu, what were you thinking?  
  
  
**Akamatsu Kaede:** Gotta agree there  
  
  
 **Amami Rantaro:** hey wait why am i the meme man  
  
  
**Harukawa Maki:** Do you wanna die  
  
  
**Hoshi Ryoma:** What kinda question  
  
  
**Hoshi Ryoma:** Of course  
  
  
**Tojo Kirumi:** I worry for you  
  
  
**Yumeno Himiko:** what they said i guess  
  


**Chabashira Tenko:** stuck with degenerates in more than one way now great   
  
  
**Iruma Miu:** Fuck alla yall im helping you build relations and shit   
  


_several people are typing..._   
  


 

**Iruma Miu: WELL FUCK YOU TOO**

**Iruma Miu:** Anyways, time to give you sluts some names!  
  
  
**Saihara Shuichi:** oh  
  
  
**Akamatsu Kaede:** oh  
  
  
**Shinguji Korekiyo:** oh  
  
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** owo  
  
  
**Amami Rantaro:** oh  
  
  
**Momota Kaito:** oh  
  
  
**Idabashi Kiibo:** oh

  
**Iruma Miu:**  Sluts better stop author is getting tired here

  
**Momota Kaito:** fuck

  
**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Oh this is starting early  
  
**Tojo Kirumi:** Moving on  
  
**Iruma Miu:** Right!  
  
**Tojo Kirumi:** I suggest you stop there young lady

 

**Ouma Kokichi:** hand the phone over to me!

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** **_n o_ **

  
**Iruma Miu changed Iruma Miu and 15 others’ nicknames**

**  
** **Bitch me too:** If yall dont like it, change it, idc, bi bi bitchess

  
**Bitch me too is offline**

**  
** **I have the power of god and anime on my side:** Rip author and beta, they wanted shorter names to make their lives easy but instead went for dead humor.  
  


**Welcome to bible study:** Hey~ don't slander Atua! They wanted to have fun!  
  


**Welcome to bible study:  
  
**

**Welcome to bible study:** or to non-verbally demand some sacrifices   
  


**Welcome to bible study:** the divine messages of Atua are interpreted in many ways  
  


**I have the power of god and anime on my side:** Anyways- Miu actually did something good for once!  
  
  
**What's your name:** Despite these names being… Unsavory, they are well thought out.  
  


**Bentley NO:** Gonta no understand?  
  


**Now go chop his dick off:** Don't worry Gonta! it's just supposed to be funny  
  


**Y'all are ugly:** it was sorta funny..i..guess  
  


**From the bottom:** **_BITCH_   
  
  
****To the top:** Should I be concerned?  
  


**And to all a good night:** Miu no one needed to know that  
  


**I don't need friends:** I think we should be concerned as to how and why Miu knows that.  
  


**I can't believe you've done this:** I believe Miu worked together with Chihiro and Kazuichi to make tiny cameras for every person at school. Me and Chihiro tried to stop them but Kazuichi and Miu just… kinda forced us into it. And somehow the principal isn't concerned about this.  
  
  
 **I can't believe you've done this:**...if i recall, the principal called it 'talent' and waved us off.

**  
Y'all are ugly:** wwhat  
  


**Shaving my piano:** And you didn't tell us **_why_   
  
**

**I can't believe you've done this:** Miu brought up some surprisingly good points in monitoring…

   
 **Dead, I wish I was dead:** But this is some serious privacy violations, not to mention this was done behind, basically, everyone's back.

 

**Bitch me too is online**

 

**Bitch me too:** Hey! I tried to do something nice for y'all and all you do is complain! You sluts aren't allowed to die or be sad on my watch!  
  
  
 **Bitch me too:** ,,,and i've  _seen things  
_

**And to all a good night:** __**what**  
  


**I don’t need friends:** **_you are an idiot_   
  
**

**Dead, I wish I was dead:  
  
**

**And to all a good night:** **_crap_ **

 

**Bitch me too:** wwhat

 

**Dead, I wish I was dead and 4 others are offline**

 

**Bitch me too:** wwwhat,,,,?

 

**Who wants lasagna:** Miu, I hope you apologize for practically exposing some people.  
  


**Bitch me too:** Bbut ththey're the ones that decided to go offline just now and exposed themselvesss  
  


**Who wants lasagna:** Miu, we all have struggles but some of us are more sensitive than others when it comes to sharing that  
  


**Bitch me too: but i didn't mean those  
  
**

**Shaving my piano:** Miu, we understand your concerns but don't do it like this  
  


**Peel the avocado:** We should probably go get those five,,  
  


**And to all a good night:** Alright! Rantaro you get Kiyo  
 

**And to all a good night:**  Me, Kaede, and Maki will take Shuichi  
  


**And to all a good night:**  and afterwards he can take Kokichi  
  


**And to all a good night:** Kirumi you take Ryoma; Kiibo you take Tsumugi  
  


**Shaving my piano:** Sounds good  
 

**Peel the avocado:** Got it

   
 **I can't believe you've done this:** On it  
  


**Who wants lasagna:** By your request.  
  


**I don't need friends:** Fine  
  


**And to all a good night:** Let's all meet up later. Miu you're apologizing whether you like it or not so get ready or we'll hunt you down  
  


**Now go chop his dick off:**..but how did you plan this out so fas t  
 

**And to all a good night:**

   
 **Now go chop his dick off:  
**  

**And to all a good night:** anyways miu  
  


**Bitch me too:** fine  
  


**And to all a good night:** Everyone else, either hover around or make something for later this evening.  
  


**Welcome to bible study:** Atua and Angie will make wonderful paintings!  
 

**Y'all are ugly:** i’ll practice my magic  
  


**Now go chop his dick off:** I'll help Himiko!  
  


**Bentley NO:** Gonta give everyone a big hug!  
  


**And to all a good night:** Alright let's go!

 

**And to all a good night and 10 others are offline**

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless promos~  
> Discord: Selena#6647 (low chance of actually accepting any friend requests,,)  
> Tumblr: SelenaShuu  
> Insta: selenatheshinyumbreon
> 
> blz,, check out my fren as well,, i beg,,,
> 
> Oh yea the names!  
> Nicknames [subject to change]:  
> Angie - Welcome to bible study  
> Gonta - Bentley NO  
> Himiko - Y'all are ugly  
> Kiibo - I can't believe you've done this  
> Kaede - Shaving my piano  
> Kaito - And to all a good night  
> Kirumi - Who wants lasagna  
> Kokichi - From the bottom  
> Korekiyo - What's your name  
> Maki - I don't need friends  
> Miu - Bitch me too  
> Rantaro - Peel the avocado  
> Ryoma - Dead, I wish I was dead  
> Shuichi - To the top  
> Tenko - Now go chop his dick off  
> Tsumugi - I have the power of god and anime on my side
> 
>  
> 
> fixer notes: i feel as if selena forgot i can edit things too,, >:3c  
>  _despairyeeehonk_
> 
> Sel: fixer blz,,
> 
> Fixer: _the yoinkers is strong_


End file.
